Who Let The Z'Goks Out!?
by Cybaster
Summary: In commemoration of First Gundam's battle of Jaburo, a replay of the battle to a hip(?) and upbeat tune! Uses Baha Men's 'Who Let the Dogs Out!?'.


Author's Note: Well…this fic is a lot of firsts for me (be forgiving, okay?), first humor fic, first songfic, first Gundam humor fic, first original Gundam series fic, and so forth. Mostly, though, this is an experiment if nothing else. So, with that said, feel free to flame me if your hearts see fit, and I'll be seeing you…

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam and all related names and places belong to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. 'Who Let the Dogs Out' is sung by the Baha Men.

-----------------------------------------------------

Who Let the Z'Goks Out?

(Inside the Federal Forces Jaburo base, deep within the Amazonian Rainforest, business was going as normal when, in the control room…)

FF Ensign: Everything goin' okay?  
FF Ensign 2: I guess.  
FF Ensign: Probably. The Zeons don't dare invade here. I don't think they're brave enough. Those dogs---(console suddenly lights up with a warning communications light. Ensign #1 opens up the receiver to the communications sentry the light is sent from)---Sentry Post #24601, report.

(Meanwhile, on the other end at Sentry Post #24601, the sentries there come face-to-face with a Zeon Z'Gok who's giving them time to broadcast the message before it smites them! The sentries get angry, and asks in an angry yell…)

Sentryman: _Who let the Z'Goks Out?_

(On the other end, at Jaburo main command post…)

FF Ensign: What?

(And back…)

Sentryman: I said_, Who let the Z'Goks Out?_

(The Z'Gok crushes the sentry post immediately, killing the sentrymen, and signals an all-clear to its teammates behind it. Moments later, the Zeon invasion of Jaburo begins, mass Zakus, Acguys, Doms, Goufs and other stuff massing towards the base, firing their weapons. The Federal Forces counterattack, and as they do, they ask each other…)

-----------------------------------------------------

**Federation Pilots**  
_Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?_

**Federation Soldier**  
_Jaburo was movin', Jaburo was jumpin'...  
With everybody buildin' 'em Balls…  
'Till 'em Zeons, 'em Zeons came callin'…  
They sounded th' 'larm, an' then we were called…  
Th' sentries shout out_

**Federation Pilots**  
_Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?_

**Federation Lieutenant**  
_Last time at Ruum y'all had a ball  
Killin' us down to Hell...  
Get back Acguy!  
Down Zaku!  
Get back you God-con-foun-ded Ze-on!_

**Federation Soldier**  
_I've told myself I might not get angry...  
Because after all, they're just Ze-on, hey!  
But I freckin' know they fo'ked up th' party...  
They put my leader in front, and a Zeek beyond!  
My leader shout out,_

**Federation Pilots**  
_Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?_

**GM Pilot**  
_Say! My GM is nothin' if it don't have a ball!_

**Federation Pilots**  
_Oh, GM, hold your Ball,  
Oh, GM hold it!_

**GM Pilot**  
_My GM is nothin' if it don't have a BALL!_

**Federation Pilots**  
_Oh, GM, hold your Ball,  
Oh, GM hold it!_

**Federation Pilots**  
_Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?_

**Amuro**  
_I see 'em, see 'em, every last one,  
Comin' right straight from Hell...  
Get back Acguy!  
Down Zaku!  
Get back you God-con-foun-ded Ze-on!_

**Char**  
_Now I have a Z'Gok!  
The battle is on,  
I gotta get my groove on  
'cause I can't go wrong...  
You can't see my anger from behind my mask,  
'venge against th' Zabis, that's my task…  
Beatin' you down,  
Me an' my red Z'Gok's  
Sharp claws  
Don't have much regret,  
Any weapon, I'm set  
I'll get you yet,  
That's why I'm called the Red 'met!  
'Cause I'm th' man of the stars, when they see me  
They say Runnnnnnn…_

**Everyone**  
_Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Who let the Z'Goks out?  
Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom..._


End file.
